<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimm Heat by BlackRoseBlooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289805">Grimm Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBlooms/pseuds/BlackRoseBlooms'>BlackRoseBlooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBlooms/pseuds/BlackRoseBlooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of their "calling" every Grimm goes through a three day heat period. Wesen can't resist and lose their minds to the pheromones. Nick Burkhardt is no exception. But the sexual advances of random wesen is nothing compared to what the royals could do in his time of vulnerability. And there just so happens to be two royals in Portland who want a taste of the Grimm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wesen Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one had expected to find him like that. Exposed and unconscious. Alone and vulnerable. Not a cop. Not a Grimm.</p><p>Yet that was how Monroe found him, lying face down in the middle of the bar with his pants around his ankles. The scents of multiple wesen arousal so thick in the air the blutbad nearly gagged. Another scent stronger-- the unmistakable sweet pheromones of one ripe and fertile. Monroe froze, feeling his inner-nature react. With red eyes he blinked at his friend before taking a step backward and out of the establishment. The pheromones were too strong. He couldn't risk it.</p><p>"God, Nick."</p><p>He couldn't call Rosalee. She was still at the shop trying to find a way to suppress what they'd recently learned was happening to their friend. Besides, being wesen she too would react at this point. It had progressed too far now. Nick was in full Grimm heat.</p><p>"Hank."</p><p>Hank was human. He wouldn't be able to smell it. And Hank was a pretty strong guy as well so carrying Nick wouldn't be a problem for him. Yes, he should call Hank.</p><p>Monroe pulled out his phone and began to dial when he remembered. Hank wasn't in Portland right now. He was on a road trip with Zuri, the yaguarate he'd been seeing for some time now. They wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. By then the Grimm heat would be over.</p><p><em>"According to this text, the period of heat should last three days,"</em> Rosalee had read from the book his uncle Felix had literally died for.</p><p>
  <em>"It afflicts all Grimms and occurs once a year. On the anniversary of receiving their powers."</em>
</p><p>It had been the first time any of them had heard of a Grimm heat. The Grimms kept their secret very well. After reading further he'd understood why.</p><p>
  <em>"For the entire heat period our bodies release potent pheromones that arouse potential partners. With humans it can cause minor attraction but to a wesen's keen sense of smell the scent becomes irresistible. All primal urges come to the surface and--oh my god!"</em>
</p><p>She'd looked away, horrified. Leaving Monroe to read the rest for himself. It hadn't been pretty.</p><p>
  <em>"A wesen's nature cannot rest until they've taken the Grimm even if by force. As was the case with poor Abigail. For this reason, any wesen to witness our time of weakness must be handled.</em>
</p><p>He was pretty sure how a Grimm would handle a wesen witness.</p><p><em>"I don't understand,"</em> he'd remarked.</p><p>
  <em>"I've known Nick since he first became a Grimm and it's been a couple of years now. I would've noticed something different."</em>
</p><p>He'd found his answer further along the page.</p><p>
  <em>"I fear there is no cure for this insufferable condition save to find a willing partner to assist during my time. It appears that the more often I lie with another, the less the wesen accost me. Perhaps it is the scent of the other that keeps them at bay. Or that the satiation of my desires lowers the potency of the scent. Despite the inconvenience, this affliction could yet serve a purpose in luring..."</em>
</p><p>He'd shuddered at the thought of a Grimm using their own pheromones as a honey trap.</p><p><em>"On his first anniversary Nick was with Juliet,"</em> Rosalee had realized.</p><p><em>"They were living together. Most likely satiating his--"</em> she'd blushed slightly and damn if she wasn't so cute at the moment-- <em>"desires. Now, this will be his first anniversary as a single man. He has no one which means-- Monroe, we have to tell Nick!"</em></p><p>But they hadn't been able to reach him in time. He'd gone off alone, chasing a wesen lead in a case he was working on. And now here he was. At a wesen bar, most likely attacked judging by the state of him. Monroe couldn't even get close enough to check without risking attacking too. His brief inhalation already had him fully erect in his pants. Despite his rational concern, his primal instinct demanded to breed the host of the scent. To breed Nick.</p><p>"I could call the cops, maybe Sergeant. Wu," he came up with.</p><p>Nick's pride might be wounded but better his pride than his ass. The sergeant was pretty close to Hank and Nick and if asked, he was sure would keep this under wraps. He might not quite know about wesen at this point but he would be there for Nick.</p><p>Monroe dialed the station and asked for Sergeant Wu. As he was transferred over, he heard something stirring inside the bar.</p><p>"Sergeant Wu," the other line.</p><p>He heard something tumble from the bar, then a loud curse from a familiar voice.</p><p>"Nick?"</p><p>Forgetting the call, he quickly hung up before rushing the door. With his arm over his nose he peered inside to find his friend stumbling to his feet. Thankfully his pants were back in place.</p><p>"Monroe?"</p><p>He started toward him.</p><p>"Wait! No! Don't come near me!"</p><p>Nick paused, confusion and frustration warring on his face.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"It's your smell, Man. If you come any closer I might lose it. Something's happening to you and... you need to stay away from all wesen for the next three days!"</p><p>His friend only stared.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Aside from a shaky gait he seemed to be okay. Looking him over, Monroe noticed that his shirt was torn open and his jacket was a few feet away on the floor. He didn't seem too traumatized. More so pissed.</p><p>"Were you attacked tonight? By hormonal wesen?" he dared ask.</p><p>Nick gave him an odd look.</p><p>"I thought they were trying to kill me until a hundjager tried to tear my pants off. Then a lowen jumped on him and they seemed to be fighting over me. Monroe, what's going on?"</p><p>He could feel a hint of something red at the thought of a hundjager touching Nick and tightened his arm around his nose. Despite his effort a bit of the Grimm smell was getting in. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight in front.</p><p>"It's called a Grimm heat. It happens on the anniversary of when Grimms first get their powers. For three days you produce these pheromones that drive wesen crazy. Rosalee found it in the book from Uncle Felix when she was looking up that a lead for your case."</p><p>"Grimm heat? I've never heard of that before. And this isn't my first anniversary. Last year nothing attacked me."</p><p>"Nobody has heard of it because Grimms kill any wesen who find out. And I guess most Grimms choose not to write about it in case the book falls in the wrong hands," he reasoned.</p><p>"And last year's anniversary?" Nick asked skeptically.</p><p>He wasn't ready to believe in this Grimm heat, it was obvious.</p><p>"The book says that if you have a partner to fulfill your um…urges then it keeps wesen off of you. Around this time last year you--"</p><p>He could see his friend's face fall at the reminder.</p><p>"I had Juliet," he said quietly.</p><p>The pain was still there. But it wasn't as raw as it had been when she'd left Nick. Slowly but surely he was healing.</p><p>"Where did all the wesen go?" Monroe tried to assist by changing the subject.</p><p>He could still smell them too. Nick glanced around.</p><p>"Something scared them off. I'm not sure what. With all of the chaos and trying to keep them off of me I took a hit and when I woke up they were gone."</p><p>His brows furrowed in thought.</p><p>"Did they...?" Monroe tried to be sensitive in his questioning.</p><p>Nick found his jacket and pulled it on. There were slash marks down the back where clearly a clawed creature had yanked it off.</p><p>"No. I don't feel anything. Other than getting my ass kicked."</p><p>Monroe was grateful for that at least. His initial fear had been that Nick had been gang-raped. It was good to know they hadn't made it that far. But why hadn't they? What had scared them off? That was a concern for him. Because anything that could scare off a mob of hormonal wesen had to be scarier than that mob. And as far as he knew the only thing scarier was a Grimm.</p><p>Clearly Nick hadn't been the one to scare them off. He started to speak his thoughts when his eyes landed on his friend's waist. With his shirt ripped up his belly was exposed which included his lower abdomen. Just below his belly button Monroe noticed his jeans. The button had been broken off and the zipper ruined, most likely by the force of when they were torn down. He could see the beginnings of dark hair--</p><p>"Monroe!"</p><p>The blutbad blinked back at him.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I said I'm going to need to look at that book. I need to find out everything I can about this Grimm heat. Did Rosalee see anything about how to stop it?"</p><p>Had he really been looking at Nick like...okay the pheromones were definitely getting to him.</p><p>"No but she's working on a potion that can hopefully suppress it. It's used on certain wesen who go through heat cycles too. We're hoping it can work on a Grimm."</p><p>Nick nodded, still troubled and started for the door. Monroe jumped back which caused the Grimm to freeze.</p><p>"Your eyes are red."</p><p>"Yes they are."</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You're not..."</p><p>Monroe was sure he'd be embarrassed were he not concentrating so hard on <em>not</em> being hard.</p><p>"I'm a blutbad. We're kind of known for having some of the best noses in the wesen community."</p><p>Nick swallowed at that and Monroe couldn't help but to follow the movement of his Adam's apple.</p><p>"Ah okay. Um so maybe I should let you get to your car before I leave," Nick suggested.</p><p>There was an awkward pause as Grimm eyes met blutbad.</p><p>"Uh yea, I think that would be best," Monroe agreed.</p><p>Even still he backed toward his car, his eyes never leaving the doorway. It wasn't until he was inside with the windows fully wound up that he felt his nature calm. He watched as Nick exited the bar and climbed into his own truck before calling him.</p><p>"If you're headed to the Spice Shop then we have to warn Rosalee. She shouldn't be smelling you either."</p><p>"Just have her leave the book on the counter with the page open. I'll take it from there."</p><p>Nick hung up after that and he watched the Grimm pull off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Renard's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arrival at the shop, Nick watched Monroe head inside. He waited until they called to let him know that they were safely in the basement and out of smelling distance. Just as he'd asked, they'd left the book on the counter.</p><p>"Thanks, guys. I'll just grab the book and be out of your hair. We can research in separate locations. Just call me if you have any luck with the potion or of you find anything."</p><p>Though he rathered not have the book at his place there was nowhere else to research it. He couldn't risk his friends at the shop and he no longer had the trailer. Besides, going anywhere else would increase his chances of running into more wesen. After the chaos at the bar he had no intention of ever reliving that nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>I'm lucky to have gotten out of that. There were so many of them coming at me at once. I still don't understand what ran them off.</em>
</p><p>Once home he dropped the book on his bed before hurrying for the shower. He could still feel all of those hands all over him, grabbing and touching and...Nick shook it off. He didn't have time to dwell on things. He was a man of solutions.</p><p>He let the water scald his skin as he scrubbed himself raw, determined to clean the feel of those hands off of his body. He felt no pain or discomfort from his rear so at least he knew they hadn't touched it while he was out.</p><p>
  <em>"Grimm smells good!"</em>
</p><p>He shuddered at the memory of the clawed hand tearing at his jeans. His own hands scrubbed even harder. He didn't realize how long he was in the shower until the water began to lose its sting. It was cooling down. Quickly Nick rinsed off before exiting.</p><p>He'd barely wrapped the towel around himself when he heard the doorbell followed by a pretty strong knocking. Being a cop he recognized the force.</p><p>
  <em>God what happened now? Is it Juliet? Has she been arrested again?</em>
</p><p>He made his way down to the door and sure enough he could see the flashing lights through the windows. A chill that had nothing to do with his lack of attire and damp skin ran through him as he opened the door.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>It was his coworker and friend Sgt. Drew Wu. Along with another familiar face. His captain Sean Renard.</p><p>"Nick? Jesus I got a call at the station and the person on the line screamed your name!" Wu exclaimed.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>He blinked. A call? From who?</p><p>"Yea, I'm fine. As you can see. The caller, did they say anything else?"</p><p>Capt. Renard tilted his head slightly, watching him.</p><p>"No," Wu answered, "but it was a male voice. He just called your name and hung up. I alerted the captain right away. We almost put a BOLO on your car but he suggested to check here first. Glad I listened."</p><p>Nick nodded. He wasn't sure who had called but after hearing the story he had a feeling. Monroe had been holding a phone at the bar.</p><p>"Guys, it had to be a prank. Besides, I'm not the only Nick in Portland."</p><p>"No, but this person specifically asked for me. And given all of the strange stuff around you lately you can't fault us for assuming."</p><p>Wu had a point.</p><p>"Okay, but I'm fine. And I'm actually heading to bed so..."</p><p>He was ready to get to the book and figure this Grimm heat out. And standing at the door wasn't bringing him any closer to a solution.</p><p>"Sure, of course," Wu took the hint.</p><p>"Well, see you in the morning."</p><p>He saluted him before heading back to the car. Renard, however remained on the doorstep. Nick glanced up at him (he was a taller man) questioningly.</p><p>"Wu, you can head back to the station," Renard called back, his eyes still on Nick.</p><p>"I have to talk to Burkhardt about something."</p><p>Wu didn't think anything of it and continued to his patrol car.</p><p>"Sure Captain. See you later."</p><p>Nick's entire body tensed as those pale gray eyes never left him.</p><p>Remembering Monroe's warning about wesen, he fixed his captain with an even look.</p><p>"I really can't talk right now. Tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning."</p><p>He started to close the door when he suddenly found himself facing a completely woged zauberbeist. Renard pushed his way inside before slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"Captain--"</p><p>"Nick, you smell…so delicious."</p><p>Damnit, not him too!</p><p>"Okay, you need to leave. Now."</p><p>But the only move he made was toward the Grimm. Nick took a defensive step back, ready for a bout. He'd taken on Renard before. The captain was a tough one but he could handle him. The house might get busted up a bit but it wasn't the first time and given his track record with wesen attacks, it wouldn't be the last. Watching his opponent closely, Nick took a battle stance when he felt his towel slipping.</p><p>He grabbed for it on reflex, not wishing to expose his nakedness to a hormonally compromised zauberbeist. But Renard was already moving, and before he could adjust it, Nick was flat on his back in the middle of the living room. Renard pinned him with his body weight and began to grind.</p><p>"Smell... divine..." he growled still fully woged.</p><p>Nick landed a punch to his jaw before bucking him off. Then he scrambled to his feet. The towel had slipped off in the melee but he couldn't worry about it. He had to get Renard out of his house and away from his scent before he was forced to hurt the captain.</p><p>Renard sprang to his feet, and came at him again. Nick swung his fist but Renard's reflexes were sharper in this form and he dodged easily. In fact, his reflexes seemed much sharper than their last fight.</p><p>Had he been training?</p><p>"Captain get a hold of yourself! It's just pheromones. You don't really want to do this!" Nick managed between ducking his advances.</p><p>The zauberbeist wasn't even trying to fight him, the only blows being dealt were from Nick's hands. But the hits did nothing to slow Renard down and he kept charging forward.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to have to knock him out.</em>
</p><p>And leave the house after. Maybe take off for the next three days until this thing went away. Or until Rosalee found a potion. Whichever came first. He dodged another grab from the attempt and dropped low to kick at the captain's knee. The best way to get a tall man down was to take out his foundation.</p><p>The move worked and Renard landed on the floor. Nick made a move to strike his head--just enough to put him to sleep when he saw the odd glow in his eyes. This wasn't like anything he'd seen in the zauberbeist before. This was another presence entirely. Briefly entranced, he found himself frozen until without warning Renard shot up toward him and Nick found his back crashing against the wall.</p><p>Stunned, he tried to shake it off.</p><p>A heated body collided with his then and he could feel hot hands touching him. Not furry or clawed like at the bar but different. Power oozed from those hands, from that presence. Lips pressed against his as the body grinded into him, a strong thigh moving between his legs.</p><p>"Cap--<em>umph</em>!"</p><p>Despite his struggle he felt something happening with his body suddenly. Something hot and tingling and not entirely biological. In his rear he felt a slickness developing, as if secreting from his own anal cavity.</p><p>What...</p><p>Renard's hands explored him and the feeling increased. He felt himself growing erect under the heat. This wasn't anything like at the bar, where his fight response had been lit and his mind in survival mode. He'd been disgusted back there; panicked even, his only thought to protect himself. But when the captain's tongue pried for his mouth he felt that tingling again and his mind began to slow.</p><p>Feeling heady, Nick grabbed at his captain's shoulders ready to shove him off. But he didn't. Instead his fingers dug in. His mouth opened up. Renard's tongue entered in a frenzy of dominance.</p><p>And he allowed it.</p><p>That powerful presence, he found himself drawn into it. As his mind drifted his instincts took over and they begged to relinquish himself to it. Giving in, Nick groaned out loud.</p><p>The next thing he knew; his legs were up around the captain's waist. Something wet was wiggling into his entrance, trying to stretch. And he was gasping at the intrusion.</p><p>"Grimm...wet..." but Renard couldn't finish, ending with another growl.</p><p>Nick's head began to swim as he felt the captain fumbling around, heard the click of a belt buckle then felt a piece of hot hard flesh against his entrance. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, only that his body demanded it, so he didn't try to stop when that flesh pushed its way inside him.</p><p>"Oh God!"</p><p>He squeezed against the invading captain, as Renard pressed his entire length to fill his canal. Nick's eyes crossed at the intense pleasure, a new pleasure he'd had yet to indulge until now. His captain barely gave him time to adjust before the savage thrusts began.</p><p>Groans and growls and pants and curses rang the air. Wild skin slapping and a noise he was too much a man to ever admit to making. With past relationships he'd always looked his partners in the eyes as he'd stroked inside them, reveling in seeing their pleasure. Though this time it was he who was penetrated, old habits resurfaced. He opened his eyes to stare into Renard's and the zauberbeist gazed right back.</p><p>What he saw panting as his body was railed mercilessly was something more than a wesen. The power, the aura, the essence behind it gazed back into Grimm eyes and Nick truly saw his captain for all that he was. Despite the bastard status, Sean Renard was a true blood royal. He bore more power in his blood than probably even he was aware.</p><p>The realization did something to Nick and he felt himself losing control. He screamed an expletive as his body tensed and exploded in an all-consuming climax. His release shot between them, staining their bodies as Renard slammed harder into him, at a frantic pace. Nick was still basking in his orgasm when the captain gave a sound akin to a roar and was spilling inside him. They continued to moan until both parties had emptied, Renard the last to finish.</p><p>Still panting, it took a minute before his captain was able to woge back to human form. With the shift his eyes were back to gray. A look of confusion filled them.</p><p>"What the--?"</p><p>He was still holding Nick up with his body. His hands were planted firmly on his rear.</p><p>"Nick, what did we just do?"</p><p>The tingling feeling died down and Nick's head began to clear as well.</p><p>"I...uh..."</p><p>Both men glanced down at their bodies still joined together. Renard was still inside him. He hadn't yet gone soft.</p><p>"Did we...? Did I...?"</p><p>Nick watched him as the confusion cleared in Renard's eyes, and suddenly they widened.</p><p>"Oh my god. Nick I-I don't know what happened. I just lost control and--this has never happened before. Are you okay?"</p><p>He wasn't sure if he was. He was still reeling off of everything that had just happened. He'd just slept with his boss. Who was a wesen. And a royal.</p><p>"I'm uh...yea."</p><p>He avoided Renard's concerned look, not ready to face what they'd done. Or his role in the matter. The fact that he'd stopped fighting it the second that strange aura had manifested. That a part of him had wanted to be one with it.</p><p>"We should probably...uh...you know..." he made a gesture and Renard understood.</p><p>Slowly the captain pulled out of him and they both released a breath. Renard set him back down on his feet before giving him space.</p><p>"I don't know what came over me. It was like my wesen side just took over. You smelled so different and I couldn't...could this be another spell? Like the one when I woke Juliet? I mean it doesn't feel like it but I've never lost control like that and--"</p><p>Nick cut him off with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"It's called a Grimm heat," he explained, careful to steady himself.</p><p>His legs felt like absolute jelly.</p><p>"Monroe and Rosalee just told me about it. Apparently we Grimms release certain pheromones once a year that wesen can't resist. It's why I was attacked at a wesen bar earlier and probably why Wu got that call."</p><p>Renard closed the space between them in half a second.</p><p>"You were attacked? As in--"</p><p>"They didn't make it that far. They ended up fighting each other over me and I got knocked out. Something scared them off by the time Monroe found me."</p><p>He was aware of the heat from Renard's body as he hovered over him. Nick chanced a look at his face and found a protective glare.</p><p>"They didn't do...the deed, Captain."</p><p>"Attempt is enough. I want the name of that bar. And descriptions of the assailants."</p><p>Or maybe the look was a little possessive. He wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was that he didn't want to even think about that bar or the wesen he'd encountered there ever again.</p><p>"I'm fine. Let's just drop it. Besides it was the pheromones that caused it so right now I'm more concerned with trying to get rid of them. Or suppress them anyway."</p><p>He made to move around the captain, to go get cleaned up but Renard didn't budge. That look was still on his face.</p><p>"Nobody touches you, Nick."</p><p>"Well that's rich coming from you."</p><p>Renard blinked at the retort and seemed to collect himself. Good. That look was starting to weird him out.</p><p>"I'm going to get cleaned up," he announced and this time when he moved Renard stepped aside.</p><p>Once away from the wall and the other man he felt more aware of his nakedness. He found the towel on the floor and attempted to bend down to grab it when the soreness in his backside objected.</p><p>"Here, let me."</p><p>Renard must have read his movement because he bent over and retrieved it before handing it to him. Embarrassed, Nick took the towel without a word.</p><p>"I guess I'll just see my way out, then?"</p><p>It was posed as a question.</p><p>"That might be best. Just in case, you know, another incident," Nick agreed.</p><p>Renard hesitated.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>"This isn't exactly the safest place for you in this condition though is it? I mean multiple wesen have attacked you here."</p><p>He wasn't going to leave his home. Not tonight. He had a lot of reading to do.</p><p>"Wesen are everywhere. And since I don't know when these pheromones will flare up again I'm not really safe anywhere am I? At least the majority of wesen know that my home is off limits. I should be fine here for the next three days."</p><p>Renard started.</p><p>"Three days?"</p><p>Right, he'd only given him the cliff notes version.</p><p>"The heat lasts three days. Which means I may have to take off for the week unless Rosalee can come up with something to suppress it. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not have random wesen or God forbid a suspect trying to screw me in the middle of the station."</p><p>Or his captain for that matter. Renard cleared his throat.</p><p>"So this Grimm heat, it occurs once a year and lasts three days? How come I've never heard of it?"</p><p>"According to Monroe any wesen who learns about it is dealt with. That's how my family's kept the secret. And apparently Grimms don't talk about it either seeing as I've been a Grimm for two years now and I'm just learning about it."</p><p>In her defense, Aunt Marie hadn't really had the chance to talk to him about anything Grimm related before she'd died. And his mother had only been by briefly.</p><p>"And you've never had a Grimm heat before today?"</p><p>Of that he couldn't be too sure.</p><p>"I don't know. Monroe says the scent can be covered up by having a regular sexual partner. The last time it would have happened I was still with Juliet so..."</p><p>Her name still stung but he'd accepted the break up a while ago.</p><p>"And now things are different," Renard noted.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"And you said Rosalee is working on something? What happens if it doesn't work?"</p><p>Nick shrugged.</p><p>"Then like I said, I'll be taking the next three days off. I'm sure we'll find a way fix it by next year."</p><p>He couldn't go through this again.</p><p>"If you like I can try to dig up what I can find. Remember I told you that there were Grimms who worked with the royals in the past. I have a hard time believing that they'd be able to keep something like this hidden from my family."</p><p>Nick considered the offer. Renard had a point. It was highly unlikely that a Grimm could serve the royals and hide for three days every year without any questions.</p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea. If wesen don't live to tell about a Grimm heat then just your knowing could put you at risk. Asking questions could alert others that you know."</p><p>"I'm the illegitimate son of the king and a hexenbeist. The moment I was born I was at risk. I can take care of myself."</p><p>"Okay, noted. Just be careful. We don't know if they know and you don't want to be accidentally revealing this," Nick cautioned.</p><p>"In the wrong hands this kind of information could be dangerous to me and any other Grimm out there."</p><p>Like his mother. Wherever she was. Renard nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Of course. I didn't make it to where I am without knowing how to maneuver sticky situations."</p><p>Like theirs, being Grimm and zauberbeist, boss and subordinate. Nick had to chuckle at that.</p><p>"I guess not," he agreed.</p><p>They shared a smile. Then Renard's eyes became serious.</p><p>"Thank you, Nick. For trusting me with this. I know I haven't given you much reason with what happened with your aunt and Adalind and Juliet. But your telling me this, tonight after what I did to you. I appreciate it. I won't break that trust."</p><p>He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his captain look so sincere in the years they'd worked together. Usually he was stoic, hard to read. Except on occasion when he was angry but Nick had a feeling even then he only allowed them to see what he wanted them to see. Just to make a point.</p><p>"I should let you wash up," Renard said.</p><p>Nick noticed the state of his captain then, his shirt undone and stained with cum. Specks of it on his pants as well. But at least he'd tucked himself back in.</p><p>"Yea, and uh maybe you should too."</p><p>Renard followed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh. Right. I guess I'll be going then."</p><p>But he didn't move.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Nobody's coming to my house tonight. Besides, after what we just did I imagine your scent should have covered mine anyway."</p><p>That seemed to appease the captain and he visibly relaxed.</p><p>"Okay. I'll let you know what I find."</p><p>Nick followed him to the door, his soreness slowing his steps. The captain noticed and offered an apologetic look.</p><p>"You couldn't help it. It was the pheromones. Just find out whatever you can," he cut him off before the apology started.</p><p>Renard left him with a nod and Nick was sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't move until he heard the captain's car start up. He needed another shower. And some alone time with the book. And a donut for his ass because the Renard had really gone to town on him. He wondered if it was always like this being on the receiving end for the first time.</p><p>Not that he'd never been with a man before. In his younger days of experimenting and learning himself he'd had a male partner or two. But he'd never surrendered enough to allow them to top him. They hadn't seemed to mind. Nor had they really talked about it. Things had just happened organically.</p><p>But with Renard, could he say the same?</p><p>Technically. If this Grimm heat was biological and reacting to it was in Renard's nature, then what they'd done couldn't be more organic.</p><p>
  <em>I can't think about this right now. I need to find answers.</em>
</p><p>Like how his body had reacted when the captain had him against the wall. He'd felt the slickness among other things. As far as he knew males didn't self-lubricate. Was that a part of the Grimm heat too?</p><p>Nick made his way back to his bedroom, wiping himself with the towel. He glanced toward the bathroom but at the last second decided he was too tired to shower. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could lift his leg over the edge of the tub to climb in to begin with.</p><p>Carefully he lied across the bed, pulling the book toward him. He'd bookmarked the page about the heat so he could open it up straight there. But as he scanned the first paragraph his lids weighed down. He didn't make it to the third sentence before he was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick had told him to leave. To go home and clean up. The Grimm had assured him that he would be fine home alone. Sean wasn't sure why but his instinct wouldn't allow him to leave. So he'd started his car, driven around the block, then returned to watch the house. He saw the lights switch off downstairs and knew that Nick was heading up. Most likely to take a shower. He found he didn't much care for the idea of the detective washing his scent off. If what he'd said about a sexual partner was true then the potent scent of a zauberbeist should definitely be a good cover.</p><p>
  <em>He should be safe for tonight.</em>
</p><p>Nevertheless, Sean remained. Watching. Observing. Protecting what was his.</p><p>Wait, <em>what was his</em>? Where had that thought come from? He shook it off and started the car, ready for home. Whatever had happened with Burkhardt had been the Grimm pheromones. Nothing more. He must still be reacting to them on his clothes. He glanced down and sure enough he could see Nick's cum dried on his clothing. That scent must still be messing with his head.</p><p>He rolled down the window to get some air as he pulled off. Nick's home shrank in his rear-view and he felt a pang. But he continued. The further he drove the clearer his mind grew. Renard breathed in deeply and exhaled with relief. If this Grimm heat could effect him so strongly then it was definitely something he needed to look into.</p><hr/><p>"Oh this isn't good."</p><p>Monroe glanced up from the book he'd been studying at his girlfriend's words.</p><p>"What?" he asked, moving closer.</p><p>Rosalee pointed to the page.</p><p>"This heat suppression spell should only be used on wesen. Trying it on other creatures such as animals or otherwise could alter their natural cycles including the possibility of a permanent heat."</p><p>Oh that would be bad.</p><p>"On to the next one then?" he suggested.</p><p>Her eyes met his.</p><p>"This was the last one. All of the other suppression recipes were species specific. This was the most generic one."</p><p>Which meant a no-go for Nick. They were all out of options.</p><p>"Well maybe there's something else we can do. Like cover it up with something stronger."</p><p>She gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>"From what you described the scent is really potent. I don't think we have anything strong enough to cover it completely. It would be like spraying cologne over an unwashed armpit. You'd still smell both."</p><p>She could be right about that. Nick's pheromones had been pretty thick. Even after he'd left the smell had hung in the blutbad's nose. It had taken a steamy session with Rosalee to get him back to normal.</p><p>"There has to be something though. Grimms couldn't have gone on for centuries with this and not found a single remedy," he remarked.</p><p>"Maybe it's in the book Nick took with him. We didn't have time to go through all of the pages."</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"I hope so. Because the only thing I got was the sex partner. And unless Nick's willing to find a sex-buddy to shack up with for the week..."</p><p>Monroe frowned. They both knew Nick better than that. He was a rare breed of man, an actual romantic. After Juliet he hadn't so much as looked at another person let alone bedded anyone. While most men would have drowned their sorrows in alcohol and another woman Nick had only chosen the former. He'd drank alone until Hank and Monroe had picked him up, Monroe and Rosalee providing the home cooked meals that the Grimm was missing.</p><p>It had taken him time but he was better now. Even still, he'd had yet to even attempt to date.</p><p>"Should we call him now?" Rosalee asked.</p><p>"Or maybe give him time to eat breakfast before we dash his hopes for a cure."</p><p>He could see her disappointment in being unable to help. She'd always prided herself in her herbal remedies and their abilities to help friends. Monroe reached over and brought her into his arms.</p><p>"It's not over yet. We still have two more days to figure this out. And if that doesn't work there's next year."</p><p>Rosalee nodded, burying her face in his chest.</p><p>"I just can't imagine what he must have felt like when all of those wesen attacked him. It's one thing to try to kill him but they were trying to...you know. Poor Nick."</p><p>He had to agree. Having actually seen the state of him and the damage to his clothes.</p><p>"I'm just glad that whoever-it-was scared them off before they could do anything."</p><p>His girlfriend glanced up at him then.</p><p>"About that. Do you have any idea who or what it was?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"No clue. If it was wesen they would have pounced on Nick when the others left. And no human could scare a mob of wesen--especially in a hormonal state. Maybe a Grimm but Nick was the reason they were horny in the first place."</p><p>He felt her stiffen at his last statement.</p><p>"Maybe a Grimm?" she repeated.</p><p>"Yea but Nick wasn't exactly a threat to them at the time."</p><p>"Nick isn't the only Grimm we've seen in Portland."</p><p>He paused, considering what she was implying.</p><p>"You don't think she's back do you?" Monroe gasped.</p><p>How could she be? And without reaching out to Nick? Wouldn't she have at least called or sent an email?</p><p>"He is her son."</p><p>"Yea but if she'd been there wouldn't she have covered him up at least? The way I found him on the floor he was literally bare ass to the world."</p><p>"Hell hath no fury like a Mother Grimm? She could have chased them all down. Beheaded them and by the time she got back he'd woken up. I don't know. But what else could have gotten rid of so many wesen and managed to resist the Grimm heat?"</p><p>He could admit, it made sense. Though the idea of Kelly Burkhardt back in town wasn't exactly the warmest. She was everything his family had taught him about Grimms: a killer of wesen without distinction. It was only by her son's word that he was still alive.</p><p>"If she's here, she should have contacted Nick by now right? Maybe we should call him."</p><p>He had the phone in his hand already, dialing his friend.</p><p>Nick picked up on the fourth ring and Monroe pressed the speaker.</p><p>"Burkhardt," he croaked.</p><p>Clearly he hadn't been awake.</p><p>"It's Monroe and Rosalee. Are you okay?"</p><p>Shifting on the other end.</p><p>"Yea. Just tired. Renard paid me a visit last night."</p><p>Both blutbad and fuchsbau exchanged expressions.</p><p>"Oh my god did he...?"</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"He didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't his fault."</p><p>Monroe felt instant rage for his friend.</p><p>"That bastard raped you?!"</p><p>"No, he didn't rape me. Something happened but...did you read anything about the Grimm heat affecting the Grimm too?"</p><p>Rosalee raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Affecting the Grimm like how?" she asked.</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>"Like...making them do things..."</p><p>It took a second for them to catch his drift. Monroe felt himself blushing at the conversation. He and Nick talked about a lot of things but not that.</p><p>"Like doing things with Renard? Willingly?" Rosalee was a bit more free spirited with this type of subject matter.</p><p>Nick was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"He didn't...he didn't force me."</p><p>Again the couple shared shocked looks.</p><p>"I don't really understand what's happening to me."</p><p>"Well that makes three of us," Monroe remarked.</p><p>Rosalee touched his shoulder.</p><p>"We'll figure this out," she promised, "Monroe and I are on it."</p><p>Nick cleared his throat.</p><p>"Thanks. Renard's going to see what he can find out too. We both agreed that with Grimms working with the royals in the past somebody has to know something."</p><p>That set Monroe's alarms ringing.</p><p>"Renard knows about the Grimm heat? How much did you tell him?"</p><p>"I told him all I know which isn't much," Nick answered.</p><p>"No no no, he's the <em>last</em> person that should know. Did you forget he's a royal?"</p><p>"Well what was I supposed to do? He didn't understand why he'd lost control and jumped me like that. He had a right to know what happened to him," Nick defended.</p><p>"But this is a potential weakness for you. He could use it against you!"</p><p>Nothing on the other line.</p><p>"Nick, I thought we all agreed that we don't trust Renard completely. What happened to that?"</p><p>What happened to common sense? Hell even self-preservation?</p><p>"I don't know. I just felt like I should tell him so I did."</p><p>This was a mistake, Monroe could feel it in his bones. Why Nick couldn't feel it too was beyond him. He started to say so when Rosalee took the phone.</p><p>"What else did you feel? This could be important. It might be a side effect of the Grimm heat," she explained.</p><p>"What, telling Renard?" their friend was confused.</p><p>"Maybe. You said you felt the need to tell him. Obviously after things happened between the two of you. Did you feel anything else? Towards him, I mean. Things you might not normally feel?"</p><p>They waited for him to think.</p><p>"I felt a lot of things I wouldn't normally feel last night."</p><p>He didn't elaborate. It was clear he wasn't ready to discuss it further.</p><p>"So how's the suppression potion going? Please tell me I can leave my house in the near future."</p><p>Monroe did his girl a favor and broke the news himself.</p><p>"Sorry, Man. Our books only deal with wesen specifically. You'd end up in way worse shape than you are now. But we're thinking if we can't suppress it maybe we can cover it up. We're still looking for something strong enough, because let me tell you those pheromones were strong, but I don't know. Maybe siegbarste gift?"</p><p>Rosalee gagged at the suggestion and he could hear Nick cough over the line.</p><p>"I am not walking around smelling like that. I'd rather hole up in a sewer."</p><p>Monroe frowned.</p><p>"It was only a suggestion," he murmured.</p><p>"Options are really that bleak?" Nick asked.</p><p>He didn't sound dejected but on his way there.</p><p>"We're still looking," Monroe assured him.</p><p>"We won't give up."</p><p>He heard his friend sigh.</p><p>"Hopefully I can find something more in this book. I have all day to try. Maybe all week. Can't exactly go in to the station like this."</p><p>Taking off from work was a good idea. Especially with Renard around.</p><p>"Do you need anything like food or groceries?" Rosalee offered.</p><p>"We could drop them off on your porch and wait in the car for you to take them inside."</p><p>"I think I'm fine but thanks. If I need anything I'll call."</p><p>"Speaking of calls," Monroe segwayed, "have you heard from anyone recently. You know with curly hair, a penchant for beheading?"</p><p>Nick's voice perked up.</p><p>"My mother? No, why? Have you seen her?"</p><p>There was hope in his voice. He clearly missed her.</p><p>"Uh no. We were just wondering. We had this weird idea that maybe another Grimm was at the bar last night and chased the mob away. Your mom was the only other Grimm we could think of. Sorry."</p><p>"No, I'm sure if she'd been there heads would have been rolling. Literally."</p><p>Monroe had to agree.</p><p>"It's too bad though. I could really use another Grimm's experience right now. Just to get an understanding of this, you know. But hey, it's not the first time I've been on my own with being a Grimm. I've managed this far."</p><p>"Except you're not alone, Nick. You have me and Rosalee. And when he gets back to town, Hank. You're not on your own. And you never will be, got it?"</p><p>He could almost see his friend smile over the phone.</p><p>"Yea, I got it. Take care guys."</p><p>"You too."</p><hr/><p>They hadn't found anything. No suppressant, no antidote, nor any other entries pertaining to his predicament. Disappointed, Nick tossed the phone aside and rolled onto his back. Thanks to his healing he was better than last night but he was still feeling a little tender.</p><p>Which brought him back to Renard. He still wasn't sure how to handle that situation. Grimm heat or not, they'd crossed a very critical line and once this mess was over that fact would remain. He'd had sex with his boss. And much worse he still wasn't sure why.</p><p>Okay, he was sure why Renard had done it. The pheromones had effected the zauberbeist in him. It had been out of the man's control but for Nick? What was his excuse?</p><p>
  <em>Why did I let him have his way with me?</em>
</p><p>He recalled the struggle beforehand, how determined he'd been to fight the captain off tooth and nail. He'd even been willing to knock his boss out, risking his job just to get away. But then something had changed. He'd gotten confused somehow, stopped fighting. And started wanting. Nick shook his head.</p><p>"It's got to be the heat," he spoke out loud.</p><p>How else could he explain allowing Renard to manhandle him against the wall like he had? Nick had never been a lie back and take it kind of guy. Not in life, not in relationships and definitely not at sex. But something had come over him. He wasn't sure what it was.</p><p>But he was damn sure knew where to look. Nick reached over to the book, hanging on the edge of the bed. He'd fallen asleep with it open and apparently nudged it a bit in his slumber. It was a good thing he wasn't a wild sleeper. He might have knocked it to the floor and damaged the old material. Monroe's uncle had warned them to use gloves when touching the pages. He hated to imagine what a tumble off the bed might do. The book had survived so much, passed through so many different Grimm hands over the years.</p><p>Now if only one of them could give him a clue as to what was happening to him.</p><p>He glanced over the page he'd bookmarked, the same one Monroe had told him about last night. Nothing new there. Nick turned the page and continued to sift through. Whatever there was to be found, he could be certain it wouldn't be spelled out plainly. Given the secrecy around this heat thing and the fact that he'd yet to encounter a passage referencing it until now, this was likely to be quite the puzzle. In other words, no different than his actual cases at work. </p><p>This was going to take a while.</p><p>Resigned to the task, Nick dragged himself out of bed. He would definitely  need coffee. Still in the nude, he trudged down the stairs toward the kitchen.</p><p>Completely oblivious to the set of wesson eyes watching his home from the bedroom window across the street.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>